1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lens-fitted photographic film package in which exposure mechanisms are incorporated, as well as to and a package holder and film feeder for a film processor which are intended to use in case photographic films contained in lens-fitted photographic film packages are to be developed together with photographic films contained in conventional film cassettes.
2. Prior Art
Lens-fitted photographic film packages (hereinafter called simply film packages), in which a photographic film is previously loaded and simple exposure mechanisms are incorporated, are widely known, which are intended to make it possible to take pictures whenever desired without buying or carrying about a camera. For example, Japanese Unexam. Patent Publ. No. 64-544 discloses a film package which is previously loaded with a 135-type cassette film (ISO: 1007-1979) in light-tight fashion.
In this type of film package, the film is wound back into the film cassette by one frame after each exposure, so that the entire length of film has been taken up in the film cassette when all the available frames have been exposed. Thereafter, the film package itself is forwarded to a photofinisher. In order to take out the film cassette containing the exposed film, the photofinisher disassembles or partially breaks the film package, or detaches a light-shielding cover of a film take-up chamber, in either case, in the light. The film cassette is then subjected to a conventional photofinishing and printing process, and the photofinisher returns the developed negative film and resulting photographic prints to the customer.
However, it is inefficient to remove the film cassette from the film package before pulling out the exposed film from the film cassette. Furthermore, because the exposed film is completely wound into the film cassette in the film package, it is necessary to disassemble the film cassette or to use a device for catching the leader portion of the film so as to pull out the exposed film from the cassette. Therefore, pulling out the exposed film from the cassette itself is rather cumbersome.
Generally, the photofinisher is required to process also photographic films contained in film cassettes removed from conventional cameras. But because it is necessary to remove the film cassette from the film package, the film packages are sorted out and dealt with separately from conventional film cassettes.